1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for phase synchronization.
2. Related Technology
A generic arrangement for phase synchronization is known from DE 103 31 092 A1. With this arrangement for phase synchronization, several measuring devices, especially network analyzers, are combined to form a measuring system. The individual measuring devices are connected to one another via a connecting line in such a manner that the individual phase-locked loops (PLL) receive the same reference frequency. According to this design, there are no master or slave devices, but all the devices have equal entitlement. This control concept can provide entirely satisfactory results when connecting together only a few devices, for example, only two or three devices. However, if very many devices are to be connected together, this arrangement provides a relatively-long transient time, and relatively-long time phase fluctuations can occur.
DE 102 46 700 A1 discloses a vectorial network analyzer with controllable signal generators and controllable oscillators. However, this document contains no reference regarding how several such devices can be synchronized with one another.